As analog broadcast signal transmission is terminated, various technologies for transmitting and receiving a digital broadcast signal have been developed. A digital broadcast signal is capable of containing a larger amount of video/audio data than an analog broadcast signal and further containing various types of additional data as well as video/audio data.